How does a Statue Smile?
by Selene The Moon Goddess
Summary: Seventy-five years later. Sixteen years after his death. He didn't even say goodbye, he didn't even know it was time to go. What's a girl to do?


AN: What's up kiddo's? So this story takes place around the time Avatar: The legend of Korra. Hope you enjoy.

The statue was huge. Bigger than I thought it was going to be. I looked up into the wise and gentle face of my beloved. Even though I missed him like crazy I couldn't help critizing the statue.

If he were alive then the statue would look nothing like it did. For one thing Aang was an old man, his small but very monk like beard reached to his chest flowing past his unsmiling face. That was the other thing that would have been different if he were alive, he would have been smiling.

Aang loved to smile; he loved to appear as a happy Avatar. When I told the builders this they replied "We want Avatar Aang to seem strong and wise, not childish and silly." When I said he would have looked strong even if he were broken in pieces, they said to ef off and continued building without telling me.

I sighed, how many years had it been since Aang had died? Exactly how many had it been? _Sixteen_, said a small voice in my head. Sixteen years since my husband, my best friend, my better half had left this world and returned in another body.

I knew I shouldn't feel angry at Korra. She did nothing wrong, it was the cycle, the way of life. Once he had gone I knew it was only a matter of time before the new Avatar would show up. I secretly hoped that the child was going to be from my tribe. I remember watching every little kid running around wondering which one seemed most like Aang, which one seemed to like me the most.

Aang had promised that even in his afterlives he would still love me. So far that promise had fallen short. Sure Korra was nice to me; she was polite and respected me, mostly because I was her teacher's mother and an old water bending master. But she didn't really seem to want to know me, I didn't expect her to be in love with me oh no, I just expected for us to click and be friends.

When I thought about it, I wasn't mad at Aang for not keeping his promise or at Korra for being alive. I was mad because the sprits took him away from me without either of us being ready for it. We never got to say goodbye, we never got to spend one last beautiful moment together. He just died and I don't even know why.

Aang's statue turned a thousand different colors in the setting sun, making him seem even more amazing, making me miss him more than I thought humanly possible. Then the tears came pouring down.

"Katara?" A soft and familiar voice called out, "Katara why are you crying?"

I turned and a few feet away stood Aang. He was twelve again, innocence still hung in his eyes, but an old man's wisdom was behind them.

He kneeled down and placed a warm hand on my check. "Don't cry Katara, I'm here now."

He helped me off the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist, once the shock and disbelief of him being here wore off I flung my arms around him and kissed him full in the mouth. Sixteen years of longing and sadness was in that kiss. Sixteen years of missing.

"I'm so happy you're here, I've missed you so much!" I smiled at him feeling like I was a fourteen year old again and we were standing outside of Iroh's teashop, kissing in front of a sunset.

"I am too, but I can't stay long." The sadness returned in his eyes making him look older.

"It's ok we're together now." I smiled and kissed him lightly again.

"You don't understand Katara I have very little time, I have to tell you something." The seriousness of his voice snapped me out of the small and blissful trance I was in.

"What is it Aang?"

"I want you to know that even though it may not seem like it all the time, I am always with you and I will always love you." He kissed me one more time, but this time it felt like our last kiss.

"I know Aang, I love you."

"I love you too" He smiled sadly tears escaping his beautiful grey eyes, then in a flash of blue light he disappear only to be replaced with Korra. She slumped in my arms like she was about to pass out, tears streaking her tan face.

"He wanted to say goodbye, he had to say goodbye." She mumbled to herself. I leaned her against my side so we could walk out of the hall.

"I know, and thank you." She smiled up at me tears still running down her face, only did I realize they were running down mine too.

I turned my head to get one last look at Aang's statue. In the evening light his wise old face somehow looked like it was smiling too.

AN: There you are, not my best work but I do like it. If you have read anything about Korra then you must have realized that Aang must have only been about 72 when he died. Which makes no sense to me considering that Bumi had to be at least 112 in the show. Anyway I hope you liked it please review it would make me happy! Oh so happy!

Bye Bye!

Selene


End file.
